ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest:A Mage in the Ice Dungeon
Objectives Help Urstialla get the Magician Maheo to clean her Ashy Necklace. Summary "Oh, are you an adventurer from the outside? Praise be to Freyja! Her love and grace reaches all over the world, touching even the hearts of foreigners, leading them here!" I'd like to know more. "The day is coming when Freyja will resurrect and lead all of her faithful to Valhalla. Now she is in a deep sleep, but even then, she watches over all of us. You see, Freyja used up all of her power fighting the most fearsome of demons in the Thousand-Year War. Now she rests and recovers in a pure and sacred place." How do you know that all of this happened? "These are truths that all of Freyja's worshippers know. Freyja delivers her messages to us through her mortal vessel, our beautiful pope that shines with brilliant white light. Unfortunately, even the most faithful experience lapses in judgement. It shames me to admit that my son Egapeo is... is guilty of sin." What did he do, if you don't mind me asking? "I don't know, but Egapeo has been sick for a while now. I'm convinced that he did something to anger Freyja... Although he may deserve it, I'm doing my best to help him." Wait. What?! "I know that if I pray hard enough and please Freyja, she will forgive my son and heal him of his illness. But sometimes prayer isn't enough... I need to pay tribute. I managed to acquire a necklace of incomparable beauty from the dwarfs... However, the gems have dulled with age and need to be shined before I can offer them to Freyja. However, not just anyone can shine this special necklace forged by the dwarfs. I need someone that knows arcane magic to help me. I think there is only one magician that can polish this... Maheo, the renown magician with access to the most powerful magic spells in the world, must be able to clean this necklace's gems! However... There's no way I can reach him. You see, Maheo left on a journey to subjugate the ice monsters in the ice cave to the north and he hasn't returned yet. That place is too dangerous for people like me. I know that you adventurers regularly travel through those kinds of areas, so would you please look for Maheo and ask him to clean this necklace on my behalf? Please, for my son..." I'll do it. "Thank you so much! Please, take care of this necklace and ask Maheo to restore its luster. Then, it'll be a fitting tribute to our loving goddess Freyja." Rewards *135,000 Base EXP *4 Freezing Snow Powder *Access to fight Ktullanux Progress "Please find Maheo the Magician and ask him to restore the beauty of the necklace I gave you. He should be fighting monsters in the ice cave to the north." Completion "Oh, you've returned! Is that really my necklace? Its gems are so beautiful, they're like shining stars! They're almost as stunning as Freyja's Teardrops! If I humbly offer this to Freyja, then I'm sure that she'll forgive my son for whatever he did to displease the gods. Thank so much for your help, adventurer! Thank you! I'm sorry that I have nothing to repay you, but if you're a true follower of Freyja, then doing a good deed is a reward in itself." worry. Let's just say that this was a worthwhile... experience for me. "........ .......... ............ May Freyja forgive you for that awful joke." Optional *Using the 4 Freezing Snow Powder, you can put out the 4 sacred fires that surround the seal at the center of Ice Cave's 3rd Level. Once put out, the boss monster Ktullanux will appear. External Links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride A Mage in the Ice Dungeon